


Everyone Needs To Cry

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Dan Howell Is Sad, Dan and Phil Bromance, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, emotional crying, hate comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After receiving quite a few hate comments, It starts to take a toll on Dan Howell and he refuses to come out of his room, even for Phil.Thankfully, Y/N decides to come over and helps coax Dan into coming back out.





	Everyone Needs To Cry

Y/N smiled as she knocked on the door of Dan and Phil’s house. Phil came to the door, opening it slightly.

“Hiya Phil! I just wanted to come over, Maybe hang out. You cool with that?” Y/N sped through, smiling brightly at the older man.

“Um….yeah…come in….” He seemed hesitant as he opened the door wider, his eyes reflecting reluctancy.

“Hey…where’s Dan?” She asked, looking around the empty apartment. Phil sighed, rubbing his neck with his hands.

“Um…He’s in his bedroom. I’d suggest not going in there…"He muttered, running his fingers through his pitch black hair.

"Why?” Y/N asked, suddenly worried for her adorable boyfriend. 

“I went in there to wake him for breakfast and he started yelling at me and he just suddenly started crying then screamed at me to leave and threw something at the wall near me. I don’t know what’s wrong with him….” Y/N nodded and gave Phil a confident smile.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go and talk to him.”

She began to walk towards Dan’s bedroom, worry aflame in her stomach. What WAS wrong with her boyfriend? Why did he suddenly attack Phil? Was he okay?

She knocked on the door lightly, “Danny? It’s Y/N, can I come in?” 

No response.

She took that as a yes and gently opened up the door, glancing inside the dark room. On the bed, buried under a mound of covers, Y/N could see a shaking figure and a muffled crying noise.

“Dan…? What’s wrong?” She walked towards the bed, sitting down beside the mound on the bed.  
“Dan…Talk to me, bear. What’s wrong?” Her worry was getting stronger now.

She lifted up the blankets and sighed, Daniel had his legs up to his knees, his arms around them. He was shaking from violent sobs, his head buried in his arms.

“Daniel, come here.” She sighed and rolled him over, running his fingers through his curly brown hair, hoping to calm him down.

“Please calm down babe, tell me what’s wrong.” He took a shaky breath and looked up at Y/N, his throat burning.

“The comments….they’re all saying how ugly I’m getting or that I’m getting fat and…and…” He began sobbing again.

“Oh Bear…you’re beautiful no matter what, don’t listen to the comments, they’re not true. You’re absolutely stunning babe, don’t listen to them.”  
Y/N whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He looked at her, smiling weakly as she wiped away the tears that were resting on his cheeks.

“You mean that?” He whispered, his voice watery. She nodded and smiled at him, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Of course I do Bear…” She whispered, laying herself down beside Dan.

“Y/N….?” Dan whispered, burying his face in her neck.

“Yes, love?”

“Thank you….” He said, his voice muffled by her body. She smiled and rested her head against his.

“Of course, love. Everyone needs to cry and let it out every once and awhile…”


End file.
